To Braid a Dwarf's Hair
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Fili finds himself in an unexpected situation when he discovers Sigrid has braided his hair. Movieverse, AU.


Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

Dedicated: To **Neyiea**.

* * *

><p>To Braid a Dwarf's Hair<p>

Fili's sleep was disrupted by quiet humming filling the air, a soothing lullaby. Half-consciously he registered the sensation of gentle fingers running through his hair, carefully combing out the tangles, braiding his messed plaits again. A deep, soft sigh escaped the prince, his body relaxing. It had been a long time since his ma had braided his hair; he'd missed this.

Something heavy thudded to the floor. The unexpected loud noise shattered the remaining drossiness surrounding the dwarf. Squeezing his eyes shut tighter, the sigh that escaped him this time was of protest as the fingers withdrew from his head.

"Sorry about that!" That was Ori's voice, tone fretful. There were the sounds of scuffling, low grunts.

Fili frowned. Why was Ori in his room?

"Tis fine, master dwarf," replied a feminine voice close to the prince.

_What?_

Eyes flying open, the blond-haired dwarf was startled to find he was looking up into a young girl's face. Meeting his gaze, a smile tugged on the corners of her mouth.

"Did not mean to wake you up," she apologized, rising from the stool beside him where he sat on the floor.

Glancing about, Fili took in the unfamiliar crowded space, his companions scattered about the room. Comprehension washed over him. Lake-town. They were now in Lake-town; so close to the mountain. And…and why was everyone staring at him so severely? His kin and friends were observing him with shock, horror, disapproval, or worry, while Bilbo looked downright perplexed. What was the matter?

"I've put your hair to rights."

He returned his attention to the eldest daughter of the company's reluctant host. Sigrid. She was Sigrid he recalled.

"I noticed you fussing over it earlier."

"Oh," Fili breathed. Pushing away his growing confusion, and disregarding his gawking companions, he absently brushed his hand over his hair. He froze. Wide-eyed, he ran his fingers over the blond locks a second time, a third time. He felt his face grow hot. He whispered, "_Oh_."

Well, now at least he understood why Kili and Ori were restraining Oin, and Dwalin and Dori appeared in danger of fainting. Thank Mahal Thorin was absent; otherwise his uncle would undoubtedly be creating a magnificent scene right now.

"You…did this?" he fought to keep his voice even, though he barely managed to glance at Sigrid before looking towards the floor, a bout of nervousness and shyness coming over him.

"Aye. I know the braids aren't the same. I'm sorry," the girl explained, fiddling with a comb in her hands. Her brows drew together at Fili's silence (and hopefully she missed the fidgeting of the other dwarves, focused on her and the prince as though they were the evening's show).

"I tried to…I did them wrong," Sigrid said, expression worried.

"I…," Fili trailed off, bewilderment increasing once more in him. She, did she not…?

"Forgive me, I did not mean to offend you."

"No!" the word burst out of him, quick and loud. He shot a warning glare at Gloin whom was opening his mouth before focusing back on the dark-haired girl. He turned redder under her startled look. "No, thank you. T-this is fine, lass," he stammered, scrambling to his feet. "You have my thanks."

Nodding, the girl silently left the room.

The prince ignored the hissed comments and questioning looks from the others, ducking his head.

"First time you've received an offer of courtship," Kili snickered. "What was it like?"

Fili shrugged. There was an odd lump in his throat.

The mirth vanished from his brother's face as he peered at him. "You should probably take those out before Thorin sees and asks questions," the archer suggested quietly, looking towards the golden braids.

Huffing, the older prince silently nodded.

But the braids were still there in the morning. (Thankfully Thorin did not notice, between Balin and Dwalin distracting him and the company preparing to set out that morning for the mountain.) At least four members of the group cast quizzical or surprised glances at Fili. But he pretended not to notice. And he absolutely did not blush when he took leave of the bowman's family, nor did he sneak a backwards glance or two at Sigrid before following the others, no matter what Kili claimed.

* * *

><p>Only did he grudgingly confess he might have done so three years later.<p>

Groaning, Sigrid buried her face in her hands for a moment before lifting her head. "Had I known how my actions were viewed by you and the others, I would never have br—"

Fili pressed two fingers to her mouth. "But then I would not have realized the most precious of treasures waiting for me was not to be found in the mountain," he whispered.

Eyes shining with wonder and tenderness, Sigrid slowly smiled. "Truly?"

Straightening, the prince resumed plaiting a courtship braid in the maiden's hair. "My Sigrid…my jewel."

THE END


End file.
